Modelka, która kocha swoje włosy
Total Drama Island's Next Top Model Odcinek 6 Zdjęcia mogą używać wyłącznie autorzy dziewczyn! Komentujcie :D Pokaz kilku zdjęć z Nowego Jorku. W tle słychać głos Very. Vera: Ostatnio w Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Kłótnią nie było końca. Po tym jak Star i Chelsea jeszcze bardziej się zżyły Lucy nie postanowiła pozostać temu dłużna. Rozpoczęła się wielka wojna. Zadanie polegało na zrobieniu w drużynach sukni dla kukiełki. Dziewczyny zmierzyły się ze soba w drużynach. Sydney, Camilie, Julie, Isabelle i Jennifer kontra Eve, Star, Carol, Chelsea i Lucy. Gdy w drużynie Eve wszyscy pracowali Lucy postanowiła odciąć się od pracy, co wprawiło resztę w złość. ostatecznie Lucy kompletnie skłóciła się z resztą. Kolejna sesja zdjęciowa była poświęcona kukiełką. Najlepsze zdjęcie powędrowało do Sydney. Jednak w najsłabszej dwójce znalazły się Jennifer i Lucy. Portfolio uratowało Jennifer, a Lucy musiała się pożegnać z programem! Dzisiaj! Dziewczyny po raz kolejny zmierzą się w zadaniu. Tym razem na temat włosów! Kto wygra odcinek, a kto okaże się najsłabszy i będzie musiał powędrować do domu? Kto nie będzie już marzył o tytule Total Drama Island's Next Top Model? Już wkrótce! Pomysł na Opening zaczerpnięty z openingu z Top Model Zostań Modelką Top Model Zostań Modelką 2 Opening Początek. Wielki labirynt zrobiony z żywopłotu. Dziewczyny nieco zmieszane czekają na sygnał Very, która znika w żywopłocie. Rozlega się strzał z broni. Dziewczyny ruszyły. Pierwsze razem biegną Carol i Eve. Zoey i Aithne pokazują im dwie różne drogi. Carol popycha Eve i biegnie dalej. Pyłek który spada z nieba obsypuje Julie, która robi piruet. Przed lustrem staje Isabelle, dotyka go, po czym nie umie się wydostać z lustra. Z nieba znowu lecą powoli słodycze. Star łapie ciastko, po czy przekazuje je Lian. Lian wyrzuca ciastko i biegnie dalej. Wielka bańka mydlana złapała do siebie Carmen, przerażona przebija bańkę. Znika razem z nią. Fatima trzyma psy na smyczy, widząc biegnącą w jej stronę Jennifer, wypuszcza je. Jennifer ucieka, z za lustro po czym znika. Motyle zaczynają okrywać całą Camilie, gdy już jej nie widać, motyle rozlatują się na wszystkie strony. Camilie zniknęła. Zaraz po tym przerażona tym widokiem Lucy oblewa się wodą po czym zamienia się w popiół. Przy wielkim drzewie z ubraniami zatrzymuje się Sylvia, która zaczyna przymierzać wszystko, koło niej przebiega Chelsea, która również ulega pokusie. Razem zostają uwięzione w sidłach drzewa. Na końcu Bella popycha Sydney i biegnie dalej. Bella wpada do dziury, Sydney zaczyna się śmiać i odchodzi. Nagle pojawia się brama na której straży stoi Arian. Nagle jednak przepuszcza jakiś cień, po czym zamyka bramę. Z żywopłoty na sam koniec wychodzi Vera, która swoją różdżką sprawia, że wszystko znika. Dom Modelek, Sypialnia 200px Jennifer leżała załamana na łóżku. Koło niej siedziały Julie i Eve, które próbowały ją pocieszyć. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: Najsłabsza dwójka... to nie jest miłe uczucie... szczególnie teraz, gdy naprawdę miałam nadzieje, że mogę to wygrać. Właściwie teraz to moje szanse spadają poniżej zera... w sumie szkoda. Bardzo tego pragnęłam... Eve: Nie przejmuj się! Raz w najsłabszej dwójce nie jest zły! Julie: Dokładnie! Też byłam... na początku i to nie raz, a teraz idzie mi w miarę dobrze! Jennifer: Ale... wiecie... wy byłyście w najlepszej dwójce... chociaż raz! Eve: A ty zostałaś Faworytką Widzów! To chyba lepsze wyróżnienie! Znaczy, że zależy im na tobie! Julie: Dokładnie! Nie martw się i pokaż im tym razem na co cię stać! Jennifer: Dzięki, ale naprawdę obawiam się, że mój koniec jest bliski... w sumie nie zabłysnęłam... Eve: Nie pleć bzdur! Dziewczyno! Błyszczysz jak najjaśniejsza gwiazda na niebie! Jennifer: To miło z waszej strony, ale tylko mnie pocieszacie... Julie: Nie! Naprawdę w ciebie wierzymy! Eve: Widzisz? Nie ma się do martwić! Przecież masz przyjaciół... Jennifer: Tylko was... wiecie. to jest reality-show. Za chwilę będziemy się nawzajem zabijały! To może ostatni moment, gdy jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Eve: Dlaczego tak myślisz? Jennifer: Już połowa show... boje się, że zrobią coś, żeby nas skłócić... Julie: Na pewno nie! Eve: Też tak myślę. Jennifer: Fajnie z waszej strony! Ciekawe ile tak wytrzymamy... Jennifer poszła do łazienki i zamknęła się w niej. (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Lubię prawie wszystkich tutaj, ale zachowanie Jennifer mnie trochę martwi. Ona może nie poradzić sobie ze stresem, a ta dziewczyna naprawdę ma wielki potencjał! Oby go teraz tylko nie zmarnowała... Dom Modelek, Taras 200px Chelsea i Star dyskutowały sobie. Star siedziała na barierce, a jej włosy swobodnie unosiły się na wietrze. Chelsea siedziała na leżaku. Chelsea: Fajne szpilki. Drogie były? Star: Były, ale mój chłopak mi je kupił. Jesteśmy z sobą od dwóch lat! Naprawdę cieszę się, że do mam! (pokój zwierzeń)Star: Naprawdę tęsknie za domem i szczególnie za moim chłopakiem... Ronny'm! Dawno z nim nie rozmawiałam. Niestety u nas w Domu Modelek można tylko dzwonić z specjalnego telefonu, przy wizycie kamer... chciałabym z nim od tak sobie pogadać... ale niestety zaraz mam ochotę płakać. Chelsea: Cieszę się, że jesteście szczęśliwi! Będzie zazdrosny, jak jego dziewczyna będzie miała sesję z nagim mężczyzną? Star: Raczej tak, ale mam nadzieje, że to mi wybaczy. Wiedział o moich zamiłowaniach od dawna. Chelsea: Czy to prawda, że dopingowałaś swoją drużynę szkolną? Star: Tak jakby. Byłam zastępcą naszej kapitanki. Ciekawe, kto teraz zajął moje miejsce. Chelsea: Wybacz, ale teraz nic ci nie powiedzą. Jesteś w Nowym Jorku i jesteś w finałowej dziewiątce! Star: Tak, ale wiesz jak to jest... a ty nie tęsknisz za domem? Chelsea: Troszeczkę, ale teraz tutaj jest mój dom i spróbuje tutaj... Naglę światło w całym domu zgasło. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Camilie i Carol stały przed zdjęciem Sydney z poprzedniego tygodnia, gdy naglę światło zgasło. Camilie: Hej! Carol?! Co się stało! Carol: Nie wiem! Camilie: To rusz się i odsłoń okna! W Nowym Jorku jest tak jasno w nocy, że spokojnie będziemy mogły się poruszać! Carol: Tak, ale czekaj... Naglę ktoś otarł się o nogi Camilie i Carol. Camilie i Carol: AAAAA! Potwór! Carol potknęła się o coś. Camilie: Carol! Słyszysz mnie? Jak nie to pozwól mi uciec! Carol: Tu! Potknęłam się o coś... miękkiego... Carol zaczęła macać coś, aż naglę ktoś z pod Carol się odezwał. Isabelle: Auu!!! Światło zaczęło działać. Okazało się, że Carol potknęła się o błąkającą się po podłodze Isabelle. Carol trzymała rękę na piersi Isabelle i ją ściskała. Camilie: Carol... Carol: Sekundę! Oczy muszą mi się przyzwyczaić do światła! Camilie: Możesz... a nie ważne... Camilie machnęła na wszystko ręką. Gdy Carol oprzytomniała jej oczom ukazała się przerażona Isabelle i jej ręka, którą trzymała na jej piersi. Carol: Aaa! Carol zabrała rękę z piersi Isabelle. Carol: Sorka! Naprawdę nie chciałam! Isabelle: N-nie się nie stało Catherine! Carol: Jestem Carol, nie Catherine! Isabelle: Sorka... podłączałam lokówkę i zobaczyłam, że w gniazdku nie było miejsca, więc podłączyłam ją do rozgałęźnika! Carol: Innymi słowami, to ty wywaliłaś korki! Isabelle: Nie! Nie lubię koreczków rybnych! Cuchną i robią je z kucyków! Carol: Kucyków? Carol uderzyła się w głowę. Carol: A czym według ciebie jest kucyk? Isabelle: Jednorożcem? Carol: Dobra... teraz posłuchaj uważnie... nie podłączaj już miliona wtyczek do jednego kontaktu i nie strasz innych! Isabelle: Tak jest! Carol: Zatem się cieszę! Carol poszła do innego pokoju. Isabelle: Czekaj... to o czym miałam pamiętać? Dom Modelek, Łazienka 200px Sydney właśnie nieco skołowana, po zaniku prądu wyszła z łazienki. Zamyślona wpadła na Camilie. Sydney: Przepraszam... nie zauważyłam ciebie! Camilie odwróciła głowę nie zwracając uwagi na Sydney. Sydney: Słuchaj! Denerwuje mnie to, że się ostatnio pokłóciłyśmy! Camilie: A mnie nie. Sydney: Dlaczego? Camilie:'''Byłam z wami jak była Carmen. Potem udawałam twoją przyjaciółkę, a teraz nie chcę mieć z tobą nic do czynienia. I tyle! '''Sydney: Jak... jak śmiesz tak do mnie mówić! Camilie: A więc jednak masz pazurki, co? :D Sydney: Przestań! Z takim zachowaniem zniechęcisz sobie tylko widzów... a ja potrzebuje przyjaciółki. Camilie: Wiesz... na razie to i tak mam nieco większe szansę niż ty. Cóż. Portfolio mówi samo za siebie! Sydney: Wiesz... Camilie uciszyła Sydney. Camilie: Słuchaj. Nie prowokuj mnie i nie odzywaj się więcej do mnie jeżeli nie chcesz by to dla ciebie nie skończyło się źle! Sydney: Grozisz mi? Camilie: A ty dalej ze mną rozmawiasz? Życie ci nie miłe? Sydney: ... Camilie: Widać tchórzem byłaś i tchórzem pozostaniesz! Nara! Camilie związała włosy w kitki i wyszła. Sydney: Ja ci dam tak mnie traktować... Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Na stoliku leżał już list od Very. Chelsea: Dziewczyny! Vera piszę! Wszystkie dziewczyny szybko przybiegły. Chelsea: "Włosy są piękne. Włosy są ważne. Kocham, Vera." Star: Czyli w dzisiejszym odcinku stawiamy na włosy! Eve: Ciekawa tylko jestem co za zadanie nam wymyślili! Dziewczyny po chwili poszły spać. Rano czekało je bowiem kolejne zadanie, które mogło wydać się naprawdę trudne. Nowy Jork, Ekskluzywny Zakład Fryzjerski 200px Dziewczyny przyjechały w dwóch limuzynach do zakładu fryzjerskiego. Znajdował się on na jednej z głównych ulic Nowego Jorku. I nie bez przypadku był ekskluzywny. Był on bardzo nowoczesny. Dominowała w środku czerń i biel oraz co jakiś czas rzucająca się w oczy czerwień. Chwilę później, po tym jak dziewczyny przyjechały na miejsce na powitanie ich wyszli Fatima i Arian. Fatima: Hej nasze podróbki mnie! Wszyscy: Hej? Fatima: Słuchajcie... bo mam coś ważnego wam do zakomunikowania! Arian:'''To Fatima na to wszystko wpadła! '''Fatima: Tak! Więc dzisiaj będziecie stylistkami! Ale nie będziecie ubierać naprawdę odważnych dziewczyn, ale... zrobicie im modną i gustowną fryzurę! Wszyscy zamilkli z przerażenia. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: To nie skończy się dobrze, dla tych dziewczyn. Nigdy w życiu nie obcinałam czyiś włosów, a jeszcze bardziej boję się, że mnie znienawidzą, jeżeli coś sknocę! Fatima: A więc oto nasze dziewięć odważnych pask... to znaczy modelek! Do studia weszły starsze panie. Każda miała już siwe, ale gęste włosy. (pokój zwierzeń)Carol: To jakiś chory żart, prawda? Nie będziemy przecież narażać tych kobiet na nasze nożyczki? Przecież my kompletnie nie mamy wprawy, a co do tego talentu! Jak one się pokażą na mieście po tym jak zniszczymy ich siwe włosy? Eve: Ale na serio mamy zrobić coś z włosami tych pań? Fatima: Ależ oczywiście! Ważne jest by było bardzo "wow!" Star: Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie... Fatima: Którego ja nie chcę wysłuchać! Zaczynajcie! Babcie jak sprinterki na olimpiadzie. Natychmiast zajęły wszystkie wolne miejsca. Pierwsza i najdzielniejsza stanęła przy Eufemii, Camilie! Camilie: Hej skarbie! Eufemia: Hamuj się afro-amerykanko! Eufemia była działaczką konserwatywnej partii "Ameryka, dla Białych!" Miała naprawdę długie i białe jak papier włosy. Naprawdę przydało by się coś z nimi zrobić. Camilie: Kochana... Eufemia: Nie jestem żadną "kochaną" dla ciebie! Służba mi tu mówi po "kochanie"! Skandal! Chcę Białą fryzjerkę! (pokój zwierzeń)Camilie: Ta laska zdrowo mnie denerwowała, jednak nie mogłam pozwolić, by wytrąciła mnie z równowagi i pozwolić wygrać innej! O nie! Zaraz jej pokażę siłę czarnych! Przy innym stanowisku stanęła Star. Przed lustrem siedziała już Esmeralda. Była latynoską o naturalnie czarnych włosach, pomiędzy którymi co jakiś czas pojawiał się siwy włos. Star: Witam! Nazywam się Star. Esmeralda: Witaj kochana, jak się masz? Star: Ma pani naprawdę piękne włosy! jaki jest pani sekret? Esmeralda: Używam naturalnej odżywki do włosów! Bardzo poprawia kondycję włosa, a twoje włosy? Jaki jest twój sekret, że są takie puszyste i kręcone? Star: Cóż... mam sprawdzony szampon do włosów. Pewnie dla tego! Esmeralda: To dobrze! Więc czyń swoją powinność! Wierzę w ciebie! Esmeralda rozluźniła się i zamknęła oczy. Tymczasem na następnym stanowisku siedziała ciemna starsza pani. Miała szare włosy i przysypiała. Za nią stała Julie. Starsza pani nazywała się Nastasia. Nastasia: Mario? To ty? Julie: Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Julie i będę czesała pani włosy. Nastasia: Mario? Kiedy mi oddasz moją rentę? Julie: Przepraszam... nie mam renty, ale mogę panią ostrzyc. Za darmo! Nastasia: Oddawaj rentę ladacznico! Julie: S-słucham? Nastasia wyciągnęła z laski szpikulec do lodu. Julie: P-proszę pani! Co pani robi?! Nastasia: Oddawaj rentę! Inaczej pokroje cię na małe kawałeczki! Julie zaczęła uciekać przed Nastasią opętaną chęcią odzyskania renty. W tym czasie Carol właśnie zaczynała przycinać końcówki włosów od Elizabeth. Elizabeth miała kręcone i pofarbowane na jasny róż włosy. '' '''Carol:' Kochana! Wyciągnę z ciebie twoje naturalne piękno! Możesz być tego pewna! Elizabeth: Dziękuje... kochaniutka! Carol: Będziesz miała piękne, brązowe i lekko puszyste włosy! Kochana! Młodzi będą na ciebie spoglądać na ulicy! Elizabeth: To bardzo miłe z twojej strony! Elizabeth zaczerwieniła się. Carol: Tutaj leciutko przytniemy, tutaj skrócimy i będziesz wyglądała na 25 lat! Elizabeth: Przestań! Bo mój mąż w grobie będzie zazdrosny! Carol: A niech będzie! Ma taki skarb więc niech lepiej wraca do ciebie! Elizabeth: Żartujesz... Carol: A właśnie, że nie żartuje! Carol i Elizabeth co chwilę śmiały się rozmawiając. Na stanowisku obok siedziała Hildegarda. Miała sporą nadwagę i rzadkie włosy. Eve rozmyślała co zrobić, gdy Hildegarda właśnie smacznie zajadała sobie udko z kurczaka. Hildegarda: Co chcesz ze mną zrobić, by mnie uczynić piękną? Eve: Właśnie się zasta... Hildegarda: Więc słuchaj! Masz skrócić mi włosy i upiąć z nich kok! Potem masz je spryskać lakierem do włosów i wetknąć w kok jakiś kwiatek. Zrozumiał to twój gruby tyłek? Eve: Słucham? No nie powiem, kto z nas dwóch ma większe resory! Hildegarda: ... Hildegarda uderzyła udkiem kurczaka o stół. Hildegarda: Czy ty właśnie obraziłaś mój seksi tyłeczek modelki? Eve: Tyłeczek modelki? Hildegarda: A co, zazdrościsz? Eve: Proszę cię... twój tyłek jest większy niż Mount Everest! Hildegarda zrobiła się cała czerwona i przyłożyła Eve z udka od kurczaka. Ta poleciała na ziemię. Eve: Co ty robisz?! Hildegarda: Nikt nie będzie obrażał mojego zgrabnego tyłeczka!!! Hildegarda zmierzała do drzwi. Wychodząc jednak zaklinowała się w drzwiach. Przy następnym stanowisku natomiast stała Jennifer. Na fotelu siedziała starsza kobieta, która miała na imię Luo. Była starszą panią z Chin. Luo: Tylko pamiętaj! Chcę dobrze wyglądać! Nie chcę by moja wnuki w Chinach się za mnie wstydziły! Jennifer: Zrobię co w mojej mocy! Obiecuje! Luo: Jeżeli moja fryzura nie będzie ładna naśle na ciebie smoka, który zje ciebie i wszystkich twoich przyjaciół! Jennifer: Rozumiem proszę pani! Luo: I jeszcze.. Luo zasnęła, a nożyczki Jennifer omsknęły się i obcięła całą grzywkę Luo. (pokój zwierzeń)Jennifer: Ostrzegałam... Przy kolejnym stanowisku Isabelle zastanawiała się jak używać nożyczek. Na krześle siedziała Maria. Była już zdenerwowana całą tą sytuacją. Maria: Czy ty w ogóle umiesz oddychać i mrugać? Isabelle: Oczywiście! Isabelle mrugnęła i potem wzięła głęboki oddech. Maria: A umiesz zrobić to jednocześnie? Isabelle: Nie, a teraz zacznijmy strzyżenie! Isabelle uniosła ręce ze szczęścia. Niestety. Jej nożyczki wbiły się w sufit. Maria: Nie no... mam prawnuki! Nie mam zamiaru tutaj ryzykować własnym życiem dla jakiegoś reality-show! Maria wyszła z salony fryzjerskiego. Tymczasem Sydney siedziała przy umywalce z Helgą i farbowała jej włosy na jasny brąz. Sydney: Będziesz wyglądać pięknie jak już skończymy! Helga: Ja! Dziękuje! Sydney: Puki tak tu siedzimy. Jak ty byś siebie widziała? Helga: Chciałabym mieć lekko kręcone włosy! Jak w latach 50-tych! Sydney: Rozumiem... zatem pomogę ci w tym! Będziesz wyglądać oszałamiająco! Helga: Dziękuje... ale jesteś dla mnie miła! Sydney: To nic! Naprawdę pani zasługuje na wszystko co najlepsze! Helga: Miło mi to słyszeć! Helga i Sydney zaczęły pić herbatkę. Przy ostatnim lustrze stała Chelsea za swoją klientką. DeMire. Demire była ciemnoskórą i chudą starszą panią. Chelsea właśnie kończyła stylizować jej fryzurę. Chelsea: Wygląda pani pięknie w tych lekko kręconych czarnych włosach! DeMire: Naprawdę! Nie poznaje się. Wyglądam jak byłam młoda! Chelsea: Pani zawsze była w duszy młoda! Ja tylko wyciągnęłam to piękno na zewnątrz. DeMire: Dziękuje! Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna! Chelsea: Ależ nie ma za co? DeMire: Jest! Dzięki tobie znowu czuje się młoda! Chwilę później wszyscy byli już gotowi. Nowy Jork, Uliczka przed Zakładem Fryzjerskim 200px Przed Ekskluzywnym Zakładem Fryzjerskim ustawiony został mały wybieg, na którego końcu stał stół jury, w którym znajdowali się Fatima i Arian. Czekali już na wynik zadania. Fatima: Dziękuje! Witajcie! Oto nasze dzisiejsze modelki! Uczestniczki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model miały dzisiaj zadanie, które polegało na przywróceniu blasku naszym sówką z Nowego Jorku! Zatem powitajmy naszą pierwszą panią! Panie i panowie! Powitajcie Eufemie! Widzowie zaczęli bić brawo. Kiedy im oczu ukazała się babcia w zielonych włosach postawionych na żelu wszyscy osłupieli. Fatima: Jakaż ekspresja! Bardzo mi się podobała wizja Camilie! Widać, że nie bała się reakcji tej babci! Eufemia: Zamknij się murzynko! Idź pracować do kopalni i daj się wypowiedzieć temu seksownemu jurorowi! Arian: Mnie? Eufemia: No już! Powiedz coś o mnie mój białasku! Arian: Fajne i odważne? Fatima: Co?! Mam iść pracować do kopalni? Eufemia: Mówiłam coś! Wracaj do Afryki! Fatima: O nie! Ja się nie dam! Fatima nacisnęła czerwony przycisk, a babcia wzleciała w powietrze. Fatima: Ze mną się nie zadziera! Kolejna na wybieg weszła Esmeralda. Miała długie i czarne lekko pofalowane włosy. Fatima: Nie wierzę! To jest cudowne! Ona wygląda jakby miała dwadzieścia lat! Arian: Podzielam twoje zdanie! Po prostu wow! Esmeralda: Dziękuje! To wiele dla mnie znaczy! Kolejna na wybieg weszła Elizabeth w półdługich brązowych włosach. Arian: Lubię to. Wyglądasz na pewno młodziej! Fatima: Według mnie każdy, kto wygląda teraz młodziej wygląda oszałamiająco! Botoks w swoim czasie! Następnie wyszła łysa Luo. Fatima: Coś ty jej zrobiła?! Przecież ona jest łysa! Jennifer: Przepraszam. Mówiłam, że w moim przypadku to źle się skończy. Arian: Porażka! Spokojnie. Kupimy ci perukę! Kolejna weszła Syndey. Helga miała włosy w stylu lat 20-tych. Miała brązowe pofalowane i krótkie włosy. Fatima: Kocham to! Ona wygląda oszałamiająco! Na prawdę to wygląda cudownie! Uczyniłaś prawdziwy modowy i fryzjerski cud! Arian: Sądzę to samo co Fatima! Świetna robota! Ostatnia miała wyjść DeMire. Miała krótkie włosy obcięte jak Kleopatra. Fatima: Super. Naprawdę fajnie! Nowocześnie. Dobre połączenie! Arian: A ja to uwielbiam. Wow! Ona weszła w XXI wiek! Nareszcie! Na wybieg ponownie weszły Esmeralda, Elizabeth, Helga oraz DeMire. Fatima: Reszta naszych modelek albo uciekła, albo nie zasłużyła na wygraną. Jednak wasza czwórka zasłużyła na wyróżnienie, ale zwycięzca tego zadania może być tylko jeden... a najlepsza metamorfoza wędruje do... Esmeraldy! Gratuluje Star! Star: Tak! Star wbiegła na scenę i uściskała Esmeraldę. Fatima: Gratulację! W nagrodę razem z Esmeraldą po programie wyjedziecie w podróż do Paryża! Star: Naprawdę dziękujemy! Fatima: A resztę zapraszam do Domu Modelek. Wyśpijcie się. Jutro bowiem czeka was kolejna sesja zdjęciowa! Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Isabelle siedziała na sobie i rozwiązywała zagadki. W ręki trzymała książeczkę pt. "Zagadki na 5-latka". Nie mało miała przy tym problemów. Wkrótce przyszła do niej Sydney. Isabelle: Jest jakiś pojemnik z napisem "sól" i mam skreślić "ól". Co mam zrobić?! To takie trudne... Sydney: Może... po prostu skreślisz te dwie literki? Isabelle: Jakie literki? Sydney: "Ól"? Isabelle: Co?! O jakim ulu mówisz? A może mówisz o Urszuli?! Sydney: A kto to jest Urszula?! Isabelle: Twoja kochanka? Sydney zaczęła podduszać Isabelle, kiedy pojawił się list od Very. Sydney: Hej dziewczyny! Vera piszę! Dziewczyny natychmiast przybiegły do salonu. Sydney: "Przygotujcie szampon do włosów i pamiętajcie o włosach. Kocham, Vera!" Carol: Tak! Sesja z włosami! Sydney: No to czekamy... to jutra. Dziewczyny bawiły się do późnej nocy. Jednak i tak rano czekała je sesja fotograficzna, która mogła zadecydować o ich być czy nie być w programie. Nowy Jork, Studio 200px Dziewczyny przyjechały do studia z samego rana. Były pełne entuzjazmu, gdy zobaczyły Arthura. Arthur: Hej wam! Dziewczyny: Hej! Arthur: Dzisiaj weźmiecie udział w sesji "Kocham własne włosy!" Krótko. Musicie pokazać, że kochacie swoje włosy. Zatem! Idźcie się przygotować! Chwile później do studia przyszła przygotowana Julie. Arthur: Hej kochana! Julie: Hej! Arthur: Więc. Jaki masz pomysł, by pokazać, że jesteś szczęśliwa? Julie: Chcę przymrużyć oczy i szeroko się uśmiechnąć! Arthur: Zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie! Julie weszła na plan i zaczęła pozować. Wiatr obwiewał jej włosy, a Julie bez krępacji pozowała do zdjęć. Arthur: Znakomicie! Będą z tego dobre zdjęcia! Julie: Naprawdę? Dziękuje! Przez parę godzin kolejne dziewczyny pozowały do zdjęć. Gdy wszystko było gotowe dziewczyny wróciły do domu modelek. Dom Modelek, Salon 200px Star trzymała w dłoniach list od Very. Star: "Jutro nastąpi kolejne spotkanie z jurorami. Niestety. Po panelu tylko osiem z was będzie walczyło o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Kocham, Vera.'' Jennifer: Uwierzyłybyście? Już tylko ósemka będzie walczyć. Carol: Cóż... zatem dobranoc! Trzeba mieć siły na jutro! Dziewczyny szybko poszły spać. Rano czekał je bowiem bardzo ważny panel. Panel 200px Dziewczyny weszły do studia w którym odbywał się panel. Weszły na wybieg, a następnie na podest. Przed nimi stała Vera, oraz za biurkiem już siedzieli Zoey i Melody. Vera: Hej dziewczyny! Dziewczyny: Hej! Vera: Witajcie na szóstym już panelu. Znacie już naszych jurorów! Surowa, ale również łagodna! Zoey! Zoey: Hej dziewczyny! Vera: Wygadana, która ma własne zdanie. Melody! Melody: Trzymam za was wszystkie kciuki! Vera: Oraz ja. Łagodna i sprawiedliwa. Przewodnicząca jury! Vera! Vera zasiadła obok Melody i Zoey. Vera: Dzisiejszym tematem sesji był slogan "Kocham swoje włosy!". Miałyście pokazać jak bardzo cenicie je sobie i jak bardzo cieszycie się, że je macie. Dobrze. Pierwszą zapraszamy Isabelle! Isabelle zgrabnym krokiem podeszła do jury. Isabelle: Witajcie kochani! Vera: Witaj Isabelle! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|275px|Isabelle "Hair" Vera: To pierwsze dobre zdjęcie z profilu w tym cyklu! Wyszłaś tutaj naprawdę zdumiewająco i naprawdę gratuluje. Ostatnia osoba, która się na to pokusiła odpadła, a ty pokazałaś tutaj, że naprawdę można pokazać się z profilu! W dodatku twoje włosy wyglądają pięknie i nie przeszkadza mi fakt, że masz zamknięte oczy! Zoey: Widze postęp u ciebie, Isabelle! Wracasz na dobre tory! To zdjęcie jest idealnym odzwierciedleniem tematu sesji. Główną uwagę skupiają twoje włosy, co podkreśla również poza i oto chodzi. Nie zły pomysł z zamknięciem jednego oka - Tak trzymaj! Melody: Wyglądasz cudownie ! Ta poza z profilu jest idealna ! Doskonale wcieliłaś się w rolę. Ten uśmiech na twojej twarzy oraz zamknięte oczy... Postawiłaś poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko. To będzie jedno z najlepszych zdjęć tej sesji, tak przynajmniej sądzę ! Isabelle: Dziękuje za takie miłe słowa! Vera: nie ma za co. Dziękujemy ci Isabelle! Isabelle wróciła na podest. Vera: Następną poprosimy Chelsea! Chelsea szybko podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie Chelsea! thumb|left|275px|Chelsea "Hair" Vera: Podobała mi się twoja poprzednia sesja. Mimo, że wyszłaś dosyć nisko w call-out'cie to i tak twoje zdjęcie było jednym z moich ulubionych! To zdjęcie jest profesjonalne. Nadaje się jednak bardziej do reklamy pasty do zębów, I głównie na to zwracam swoją uwagę. Jednak twoja prosta i piękna poza wszystko mi odwzajemnia! Zoey: Wow, jestem pod wrażeniem! Twoje spojrzenie jest.. Magnetyzujące! To zdecydowanie to, czego zabrakło mi w ostatnich twoich sesjach. Do twarzy ci w różowym, który idealnie komponuje sie również z twoimi włosami. Nie przeszkadza mi odrobina słodyczy, oraz nie winnej miny, ale powinnaś bardziej skupić sie na włosach! Melody: Mnie z kolei to zdjęcie okropnie martwi... W odróżnieniu od Isabelle, kompletnie nie spełniłaś tematu tej sesji. Uśmiech i ręka w górę sprawia, jakbyś kompletnie nie wiedziała co zrobić. Idziesz coraz w dół, musisz jak najszybciej się poprawić, jest was coraz mniej i trudno utrzymać się w tym programie... Vera: Kompletnie nie zgadzam się z Melody! Wyszłaś zdumiewająco. Popatrz! Ona flirtuje z widzami! Melody: Ale czy w tym zdjęciu widzisz jakikolwiek motyw z włosami ? Vera: Tak... i widzę również piękną dziewczynę. Zoey: Zgadzam sie z Vera. Chelsea spisala sie znakomicie, i z pewnoscia przyciaga uwage. Melody: To zdjęcie nie spełnia tematu sesji i nie zmienię swej decyzji ! Zoey: Myślę, ze nawet Vouge już teraz nie pogardziłby takim talentem! Chelsea wyszla genialnie i basta! Vera: Dziękujemy Chelsea. Chelsea: Dziękuje. Chelsea wróciła na podest. Vera: Czas na Star! Star podeszła do jury. Vera: Star! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|275px|Star "Hair" Zoey: Star, z pewnością nie jest to twoje najlepsze zdjęcie. Spojrzenie nie do konca pewne siebie, a Twoja poza ewidentnie wskazuje, ze nie potrafiłaś do końca odnaleźć sie w temacie tej sesji, co sie stało ze Star z poprzednich tygodni? Doceniam, ze starałaś sie pokazać nam coś nowego.. Ale przecież włosy to twój największy atut! Nie zapominaj o tym! Vera: Po raz kolejny klapa. Naprawdę twoje zdjęcia są naprawdę różne i zaczynam twierdzić, że naprawdę jesteś modelką jednej twarzy! Po raz kolejny nie pokazujesz swojego prawdziwego potencjału! Wyglądasz tutaj dziwnie, a poza sprawia, że wyglądasz tylko niechlujnie. Melody: Wyglądasz tutaj tak... dojrzale. Z jednej strony cieszę się, że spróbowałaś czegoś nowego, ale z drugiej strony nie jest ono tak zachwycające jak poprzednie zdjęcia. Podsumowując jest dobrze, ale musi być lepiej ! Star ze spuszczoną głową podziękowała. Vera: Dziękujemy Star! Star wróciła na podest. Vera: Kolejna! Camilie! Chodź do nas! Camilie szybko podbiegła do jury. Vera: Camilie! Witaj! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|275px|Camilie "Hair" Vera: Kocham to... po prostu to kocham! To jest po prostu piękne! Twoje ręce są piękne, twoja poza jest piękna! Wyglądasz, jakby obiektyw uchwycił jak trzepoczesz rzęsami! To naprawdę piękne zdjęcie i co najważniejsze zwracam tutaj uwagę na twoje nie mniej piękne włosy, które pięknie się układają! Pomysł z kucykami jednak nie był taki zły! Zoey: Camilie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Po raz kolejny! Ileż w tym zdjęciu mamy gracji, słodkości połączonej z profesjonalizmem? Ogólnie to mam wrażenie, jakby dzisiaj pozowała u nas prawdziwa księżniczka. Reka pod brodą to był znakomity pomysł, i świetnie komponuje sie z włosami. Naprawdę dobra robota, mam nadzieje ze utrzymasz ten wysoki poziom również w następnych sesjach! Melody: Zdjęcie śliczne i eleganckie. Jednak wydaje mi się bardzo sztuczne. Jakbyś pozowała do zdjęcia szkolnego, czy coś. Jednakże stwierdzam, że to zdjęcie jest jednym z twych najlepszych ! Trzymaj tak dalej ! Camilie: Dziękuje bardzo! Vera: Również dziękujemy! Camilie wróciła na podest. Vera: Czas na Sydney! Sydney podeszła do jury. Vera: Ok. Sydney! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|275px|Sydney "Hair" Zoey: Po raz kolejny rewelka, Sydney! Ostatnio prezentujesz sie z zupełnie innej, profesjonalnej strony. Udowadniasz, ze jeśli chcesz to potrafisz wczuć sie w każdą sesje! Uniesiona ręka + falujące włosy? Wspaniale połączenie, a do tego dobrze współgra z zamkniętymi oczami i lekkim uśmiechem. Oby tak dalej! Pokazałaś, ze warto było ostatnio walczyć o pierwsze miejsce w ostatniej sesji dla Ciebie. Melody: Zdjęcie jest cudowne i oszałamiające ! Twoja mina tutaj nie dorównuje Isabelle, ale jest niezła. Poza też jest genialna ! Trochę brakuje mi tu pewności siebie oraz tym uczuciom, które były w poprzedniej sesji, ale zdjęcie jest jak na razie jednym z najlepszych ! Vera: Klapa. Kompletna klapa! Po raz kolejny nie widzę w tobie modelki. Po twoim ostatnim jakże dobrym zdjęciu oczekiwałam czegoś równie wspaniałego, a to... jest niżej niż przeciętne! Nie wiem czy uśmiechasz się ze szczęścia, czy z czegoś innego. Nie widzę tego! Po prostu tego nie widzę. Dodatkowo dużym minusem, jest fakt, że zamknęłaś oczy. Naprawdę jak na razie to jedno ze słabszych zdjęć w całej edycji... Melody: Słabszych ? Ta dziewczyna wykonała doskonałą robotę ! Wygląda tutaj cudownie ! Zoey: Klape to chyba masz teraz na oczach, Vero. Sydney ostatnio wykonuje świetną robote, i pokazuje ciagle cos nowego. Vera: Najsłabszych. To zdjęcie jest tanie! Nawet regionalna gazeta miała by problem z wydaniem. Proszę was. Gdzie tutaj jest modelka, którą szukamy? Dodam Top Modelka! Melody: Popatrz na jej figurę i jej przepiękną twarz ! To jest dodkonały materiał na Top modelkę ! Zoey: To zdecydowana rozkwitająca modelka. Ciągle zaskakuje nas czymś nowym. I jestem pewna, ze Sydney stac na to, żeby za tydzień klapa opadła ci z wrazenia. Melody: Zgadzam się z Zoey ! Na pewno jeszcze w następnej sesji nas czymś zaskoczy ! Vera: Figurę to ona ma tylko w rozmiarówce. Wypchnięte biodro nie jest niczym ciekawym... I Zoey... nie jestem przekonana... dawałam jej już tyle szans, a po castingach wyłącznie jedno jej zdjęcie mnie zachwyciło! Dodam ostatnie. Czy ona naprawdę ma szansę diametralnie poprawić swoje portfolio? W 6 odcinków stać się najlepsza? Melody: Jeśli dasz jej szansę, to może się okazać jedną z najlepszych. Zoey: Verunio kochana, zdejmij ta klape i zauwaz, ze ostatnio Sydney udowodnila nam, ze moze zostac top modelka. A dzisiaj tylko to potwierdziła! Vera: Nie wierzę w to. Nie ma cudów na Ziemi. Jeżeli za tydzień będziesz pierwsza to może się zastanowię nad twoim potencjałem! Sydney: Dziękuje? Sydney wróciła na podest. Vera: Czas na kolejną kochaną modelkę! Carol! Carol podeszła do jury. Carol: Witam! Vera: Hej Carol! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|275px|Carol "Hair" Vera: Podoba mi się to. Miałaś dodatkowy problem, przez to, że masz najkrótsze włosy. Jednak poradziłaś sobie z nim! Naprawdę podoba mi się twoje zdjęcie i naprawdę widzę tutaj potencjał! Jednak... mam też jedno ale. Wyglądasz nieco... za sztucznie. Postaraj się to poprawić! Zoey: Czy ty na pewno chcesz zostać modelka? Mam wrażenie, ze od kilku sesji starasz sie zostać gwiazdą playboya. W pierwszych odcinkach tryskałaś profesionalnoscia. Teraz? Podążasz w zupełnie odwrotnym kierunku. To puste spojrzenie, nie wiadomo dokąd skierowane i nie dbale rozczesane włosy kompletnie mnie nie przekonują. Melody: Poza w tym zdjęciu jest ciekawa, ale twoja twarz wygląda okropnie. Masz taki dziwny grymas na twarzy, który kompletnie niszczy moje zainteresowanie tym zdjęciem. Twoje włosy też wolałam w starej fryzurze. Niestety zaczynam się o ciebie martwić, idzie ci coraz gorzej. Postaraj się wrócić ponownie na szczyt ! Vera: Stara fryzura strasznie ją postarzała! Poza tym widzimy, że jej zdjęcia za bardzo emanują seksapilem, ale jeżeli to zredukuje to naprawdę widzę w niej to coś! Melody: Chodzi mi o tą asymetryczną grzywkę, która jest coraz rzadziej na zdjęciach... Zoey: Zgadzam sie z Melody, ten grymas na twarzy z pewnością nie jest w stylu Top Model. Obawiam sie, ze ciezko bedzie ci wrocic na szczyt.... Vera: A to spoko. Niestety... sesje wymuszały takie, a nie inne ustawienie włosów. Ale Zoey... przyznaj. Że jeżeli zredukuje seksapil to ma jeszcze szanse. Ja w nią jeszcze wierzę, ale nawet moja wiara nie jest nieskończona. Zoey: Musiałaby również popracować nad wykazywaniem emocji podczas sesji. Ponieważ ostatnie jej sesje to kompletna porażka! Carol wróciła na podest. Vera: Czas na Jennifer! Jennifer podeszła do jury. Vera: Oto jest twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|275px|Jennifer "Hair" Vera: Poza i twarz rasowej modelki! Niestety... tutaj jest to za bardzo rasowe i profesjonalne! Patrząc jako kupujący czuje, że uważasz się za ważniejszą od innych... chociaż naprawdę widzę, że to zdjęcie ma potencjał. Niestety nie w tej sesji. Zoey: Jennifer.. Przyznam, ze to zdjęcie nie jest jednym z twoich najlepszych. Ba! Myślę, ze to twoje najsłabsze zdjęcie. Poza oraz włosy są jak najbardziej znośne, ale twarz.. Znudzona. Mam wrażenie, ze chyba ostatnio poczułaś sie zbyt pewna siebie, i teraz starasz sie robić sesje tak na odwal. Prosze, udowodnij mi, ze to tylko chwilowy kryzys! Melody: Niestety, po raz kolejny nie zachwycasz. Aczkolwiek, nie jest aż tak słabo. Po pierwsze to różowe ubranie totalnie nie pasuje do ciebie. Nadrabiasz swoją pozą, która jest pomysłowa, a twe spojrzenie nie jest puste, tylko intrygujące. Musisz się bardziej postarać, mimo iż to zdjęcie jest lepsze niż twoje ostatnie, to i tak nie jest ono tak dobre jak te na samym początku ! Jennifer: Dziękuje! Jennifer wróciła na podest. Vera: Czas na kolejną! Julie! Julie nieśmiale podeszła do jury. Julie: Dzień Dobry! Vera: Hej Julie! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|left|275px|Julie "Hair" Vera: Kolejne z serii twoich mega słodkich zdjęć po których mam ochotę rzygać tęczą. Jest ładne i nie mam nic przeciwko, jednak w kolejnej sesji chcę cię zobaczyć poważną! Tego teraz od ciebie oczekuje i szukam tego! Bo to zdjęcie jest dobre, ciekawe i przyciąga uwagę, ale twoje zdjęcia nie są lepsze, tylko cały czas tkwią na tym samym poziomie! Zoey: Po raz kolejny odwaliłaś kawal dobrej roboty, Julie, ale.. No właśnie. Po raz kolejny jest zbyt slodko, tak jakbyś utknęła w tym samym punkcie.... Poza ciekawa, sposób zaprezentowania włosów również. Błękitny wydaje sie być stworzony kolorem idealnym dla ciebie. Melody: To zdjęcie jest dobre. Jesteś tu taka uśmiechnięta i wesoła ! Jednak ta ręka "podtrzymująca" głowę sprawia, że to zdjęcie wygląda nienaturalnie, jakby było robione w photoshopie. Bądź bardziej prawdziwa i nie bój się tego ! Julie: Dziękuje za wszystko co usłyszałam! Vera: Dziękujemy Julie! Julie wróciła na podest. Vera: I ostatnia! Eve! Eve podeszła do jury. Eve: Hej! Vera: Hej Eve! Oto twoje najlepsze zdjęcie! thumb|275px|Eve "Hair" Zoey: No, droga Eve. Udało ci sie całkiem nie źle zaprezentować włosy, ale.. Bez żadnej ekspresji oraz żadnych emocji. Zupełnie jakbyś była słupem z niesamowitymi włosami. Szkoda, bo po ostatniej sesji spodziewalam sie z twojej strony progresu. Vera: Jestem twoją wielką fanką Eve, kocham cię, wiesz o tym, ale... to zdjęcie nie jest dobre. Nie widzę tutaj, że kochasz swoje włosy, chociaż bardzo tego szukam! Masz tutaj piękne włosy, które nie komponują się kompletnie z całością i to jest cały ten problem. Nie widzę tutaj radości! Melody: Niestety, tutaj wyglądasz okropnie ! Na żywo widzę taką piękną dziewczynę, a tu z przykrością stwierdzam, że wyglądasz jak facet ! Naprawdę mnie rozczarowałaś, bo na poprzedniej sesji wyszłaś cudownie ! Napraw to, bo myślałam, że naprawdę masz szansę na zostanie Top Model. Eve: Dziękuje! Vera: Dobrze... więc teraz musimy się na radzić, a po tym zobaczymy kto już nie będzie walczył o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Panel, Eliminacje 200px Dziewczyny stały już nieco zdenerwowane. Przed nimi stała Vera, która nie pokazywała na twarzy żadnych emocji. Vera: Mam przed sobą dziewięć wspaniałych dziewczyn, ale niestety, tylko osiem z was może dalej walczyć o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Dziewczyna, która nie otrzyma zdjęcia, będzie się musiała spakować i opuścić dom modelek. Chwila ciszy. Zbliżenie na twarze dziewczyn. Vera: Pierwsze zdjęcie wędruje do... Camilie! Camilie: Tak! Camilie zadowolona podeszła do Very. Vera: Cudo! Pokazałaś wszystko co chcieliśmy i to było cudowne! Naprawdę zasłużyłaś na to jak nigdy! Gratulacje! Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model... Camilie: Dziękuje. Camilie stanęła z boku w specjalnym do tego miejscu. Vera: Kolejne, równie świetne zdjęcie, wędruje do... Isabelle! Isabelle podeszła do Very. Isabelle: Dziękuje! Vera: Postarałaś się, a to zasłużyło na naszą zgodną ocenę. Gratulacje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Isabelle stanęła koło Camilie. Vera: Chelsea! Chelsea odsapnęła i podeszła do Very. Chelsea: Miałam nadzieję, że będę troszkę wyżej, ale i tak dziękuje! Vera: Proszę! Chelsea stanęła obok Isabelle. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie wędruje do... Sydney! Sydney zdziwiona podeszła do Very. Vera: Zostałaś dziewczyną tygodnia, ale pamiętaj, że naprawdę te czwarte miejsce było okupione długą kłótnią jurorów, ale gratuluje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. Sydney: Dziękuje! Sydney stanęła obok Chelsea. Vera: Kolejne zdjęcie jest dla... Julie! Julie podeszła do Very. Julie: Dziękuje. Vera: Proszę cię bardzo. Gratulacje. Dalej walczysz o tytuł Total Drama Island's Next Top Model! Julie stanęła obok Sydney. Vera: A od najsłabszej trójki ucieka... Jennifer! Jennifer odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do Very. Jennifer: Naprawdę dziękuje! Teraz naprawdę bałam się, że odpadnę. Vera: Byłaś za modna! To pasuje do wszystkiego tylko nie reklamy włosów i pasty do zębów, ale i tak wyszłaś pięknie! Jennifer: Jeszcze raz dziękuje! Jennife stanęła obok Julie i ją przytuliła. Vera: Carol, Eve, Star. Proszę. Podejdźcie do mnie! Carol, Eve i Star złapały się za ręce i podeszły do jury. Vera: Wasza trójka wyszła według nas najgorzej na sesji. Byliśmy niemal zgodni, że wasza trójka na to zasługuje. Star! Na początku byliśmy zachwyceni. Twoje zdjęcie castingowe... wow! Twoje zdjęcie na Statule Wolności? Już nieco gorzej i znowu źle... Carol. Byłaś już w bottom 2, ale ciągle ratuje cię dobre portfolio. Masz taką samą sytuację co Star. Ale czy drugi raz uda ci się? Oraz Eve. Wow! Dziewczyna z kształtami, która nas zauroczyła poprzednią sesją! Dziewczyna z wielkim sercem, ale już nie z tak dobrym portfolio, ale kto zostanie? Dramatyczna muzyka. Zbliżenia na twarze Star, Eve oraz Carol. Vera: Gratuluje Star.... oraz gratuluje Carol! Carol: Co?! Julie: Ale to niemożliwe! Dlaczego?! Julie rozpłakała się i przytuliła się do Jennifer. Carol: Eve nie zasługuje na eliminację... Vera: Niestety, ale taka jest wola jury... niestety... Carol i Star wzięły swoje zdjęcia. Po chwili wzruszona Eve podeszła do Very. Vera: Masz mi się tutaj nie poddać! Wszystkim nam pokazałaś, że potrafisz być modna i stylowa, ale niestety... to już koniec. Eve: Dziękuje za wszystko... naprawdę. Zdobyłam przyjaciół i naprawdę wiele się tutaj nauczyłam! Eve rozpłakała się i przytuliła się do Very. Vera: Zatrzęsiesz jeszcze tym światem! Pamiętaj! Eve poszła do dziewczyn pożegnać się pierwsza podbiegła do niej zapłakana Julie. (pokój zwierzeń)Eve: Będę tęsknić za wszystkimi. Oczywiście, że to był dla mnie szok! Szczególnie nie podoba mi się, że muszę właśnie teraz zostawić Julie! Zżyłyśmy się! Julie walcz nadal, a jestem pewna, że poradzisz sobie ze wszystkim! Żegnajcie, może jeszcze się zobaczymy! TDINTM_kopia_6.png TDINTM_kopia_7.png 'Koniec.'' Właściciele Dziewczyn są zmuszeni do używania zdjęć xD. Komentujcie eliminacje! Eve wlosy.png| Eve Julie wlosy.png| Julie Jennifer wlosy.png| Jennifer Carol wlosy.png| Carol Sydney wlosy.png| Sydney Camilie wlosy.png| Camilie Star włosy.png| Star Chelsea wlosy.png| Chelsea Isabelle wlosy.png| Isabelle Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Island's Next Top Model